


The Last Sounds That I'll Hear

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Deaf Character, Deaf Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance gets some sort of space chicken pox one day. No one, not even him, think much about it and thinks he'll get over it in a couple days. They should have questioned everything.





	The Last Sounds That I'll Hear

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, I'm very new at this whole writing stuff thing, so don't expect anything REALLY good :D. I've always written stories, either big or small, so I decided to jump in and do this, and I conclude that this was a lot of fun to write. So anyways, I don't know how many times I'm going to update, or how long this will go on for, all I know is that my friend said something today (which is the title) and it gave me an idea that I had to make a reality :D.  
> Thanks for coming

Lance, has always been a healthy kid. Even if he went in the dirt all the time, and rolled around in sand on Varadero beach, he never got extremely sick. The only time he got sick was when his entire family was ill.

It started with the youngests of the family, Sylvio and Nadia, who were constantly playing in the dirt, catching bugs and never washing their hands, in the aftermath.

Then it was Veronica, whom Lance hung out with a lot (even if they fought a lot, as the young and old siblings stereotye).

At this point, everyone was doing everything to prevent from getting sick. His Mamá didn't get sick then either so she made healthy food for her daughter, neice and nefew. She wasn't the only one who didn't get sick those days. Marco and Luis left for a vacation and Rachel left for college Lance was not afraid, however, because he knew he never got sick. So, when they needed to bring water and food to the sick in the household, he always volunteered to do the task. One faithful day, he woke up with a sore throat. He asked his Mamá why he felt that way. It wasn't a plesant feeling.

"Oh mijo", she chuckled. "You've been spending so much time with everyone who is sick here, that you have caught their cold".

Lance didn't stop crying until he was put to bed.

The next day, he woke up with a horrible blocked nose, and a massive headache.

He concluded that day, he wouldn’t take care of anyone else who’s sick just so he can get sick too.

So, it was odd that he got sick when he was in space.

He woke up one day (night?) with a headache. He had headaches before so it wasn’t out of the ordinary, but he still decided to take some painkillers. Lance walked out of his bed and waltzed right into his bathroom. He searched the cabinets but no bottle was to be found. 

“Damnit”, he grumbled.

He walked away from his bedroom, and left to go see Hunk.

He later found him with Pidge in the green lions hanger, which was typical because Pidge constantly did some adjustments to her lion. 

“Hunk!”, Lance screamed, his words echoing on the big and open hangar.

Hunk looked up from...whatever he was working on this time, and saw Lance standing in the doorway.

“Oh hey Lance, what’s up?”, he replied.

Lance strode in the room, “Do you have any painkillers? I can’t find mine anywhere”.

Hunk nodded and sat up from where he was sitting, Pidge still focused on her work.

“Yeah of course, but why do you need them?” He asked.

“Ugh, I woke up with a massive headache and I don’t think I’d be able to concentrate with pain constantly stabbing at me, right?” He answered.

His friend nodded again in agreement.

Once in Hunk’s room, Lance waited in his bedroom while Hunk went to get the painkillers. He came back a second later with two pills and a cup of water.

“I’m giving you two just in case you need more later today”, he said giving Lance a big smile.

He smiled back, “Thank you so much buddy”, took the two pills and popped it into his mouth, proceeded to take a big gulp of water and swallowed. It was a sort of big pill so it was hard for him to swallow it, but he managed.

He pocketed the other pill in his coat and left Hunk’s room.

Later that day, he would regret not going to Coran for help.


End file.
